


your struggles, your dreams, your telephone number

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: barisi meet-cutes [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon compliant au mostly, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild sexual undertones but nothing explicit, meet-sexy, phone sex hotline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Rafael tries out a sex hotline.It goes about as well as he expects.





	your struggles, your dreams, your telephone number

**Author's Note:**

> another meet cute! or, as the tags say, a meet-sexy. sorta. 
> 
> enjoy!

As the phone trills, Rafael sighs.

He very nearly hangs up, but he’s already given his credit card information and the previous representative he spoke with made it abundantly clear that there was a mandatory charge just for even starting the call. Granted, the mandatory charge is an easily-spared thirty bucks—but Rafael clings to the excuse desperately. He can’t possibly hang up, he can’t possibly waste that thirty dollars. He ought to at least _hear_ the person, right? Even if it doesn’t work out. He’s got to give this thing a chance.

Finally, the line goes silent; there’s a click, and then a breathy sigh.

_“Hey, how’s it going?”_

Rafael can’t stop himself. “What, no sultry one-liner to start us off?”

The voice—the man—on the other end of the line laughs. _“Not my style. Is that what you’re lookin’ for?”_

“No.” Rafael’s reply is still just as quick. “No, that’s not what I want.”

 _“Good.”_ The voice hums. _“So what are you lookin’ for?”_

“I honestly have no idea. I’ve never done this before.” Rafael toys with the end of his tie. “I nearly hung up.”

 _“I’m glad you didn’t.”_ Despite the drawling Staten Island accent and the fact it’s a sex hotline, the man sounds genuine. _“What’s your name?”_

“Raf.”

_“Raf, I’m Sonny. We don’t even have to do anything. We can just talk, or I can listen if you wanna rant. Or I can rant, if you wanna listen.”_

“That—any of those sound good.” Rafael clears his throat and nods, though Sonny can’t see him. “Have you had a good day?”

 _“Yeah!”_ Again, his voice is earnest and genuine. _“M’in law school, so I spent all day there. Come home and do this, it’s been a good night. Nothing too crazy.”_

“Do you get a lot of… ah, crazy calls?” Rafael finds himself morbidly curious.

Sonny laughs. _“I can’t get specific, because there’s that level of confidentiality. But yeah, sometimes it gets a little weird. Pays the bills though.”_

“Law school,” Rafael replies knowingly.

 _“Yep.”_ Sonny pops the letter happily. _“You? How’s your day been, Raf?”_

There’s a distinct thrill in hearing his name on someone else’s lips—so sweet and simple and soft. It’s been so long since anyone has called him ‘Raf,’ let alone said it so happily.

_“Raf?”_

“Sorry, lost in thought.”

He can practically hear the smile in Sonny’s voice. _“S’alright.”_

“My day has been fine. Boring. I apparently seemed dejected enough that a close friend recommended this number.”

_“Well, I’m glad you’re giving it a shot. Like I said, it’s not always about sex. Sometimes all people need is an open ear. Or to hear about someone else’s bullshit.”_

“Do you like that part of it?”

Sonny doesn’t pretend to misunderstand. _“The sex? I’ll be honest, I never actually get off. Or like, once in a blue moon. A lot of it’s just sayin’ the right stuff, the right way, whatever.”_ Sonny hums. _“It’s not weird to me though. I think sex is great, y’know? So indulging other people is kinda fun.”_

Rafael nods. “I don’t think I could ever do it. I’d be too mean.”

_“Some people are into that, Raf.”_

That startles a laugh from Rafael. “I suppose you’re right.”

 _“Course I am.”_ Sonny replies easily. _“What do you do for a living? Figure it’s fair to ask, since you know my life story.”_

“If your life story is law school and a nightly sex hotline, I feel much better about my admittedly boring life.”

Sonny snorts. _“Okay, you don’t know my_ whole _life story. Gotta save something for the second date, don’t I?”_

“Indeed.” Rafael pauses and mulls over his next words carefully.

 _“You don’t have to actually tell me.”_ Sonny’s words are slow and soothing. _“Part of the reason I can do this is because I don’t care about my privacy. I’m an open book, so this kinda stuff is easy. But I know that’s not the case for everybody.”_

“Thank you,” Rafael says with a heavy exhale. “I appreciate that.”

 _“Course, Raf.”_ There’s a moment of silence, then, _“I do gotta let you know that we’re approaching the half hour mark. We have to give warning every half hour, company policy.”_

Rafael’s gaze flicks to the clock. “I should get going,” he admits. “Early morning.”

 _“Alright,”_ Sonny agrees. _“This has been nice. Thanks for a break from the crazies.”_

“Can I ask for you? If—when I call again?”

A beat, and then once again the smile in Sonny’s voice is so clear, bright, warm. _“Of course, Raf. If I’m on another call I can’t disconnect, but you can put in for a callback. Sound good?”_

“Yes, sounds good, Sonny.”

_“Till next time, Raf.”_

 

 

Next time changes everything.

 

_“Raf?”_

“What would you say if I asked for more than just talking.”

The reply he earns is a sharp intake of breath, followed by a whistling exhale. _“Really? That’s a pretty quick change’a heart.”_

“Your voice has been stuck in my head for a week. In a variety of ways. Some less pure than others.”

_“You should know how to flatter a guy, Raf.”_

Rafael’s heart is thudding so impossibly loud, he’s sure Sonny can hear it. “Would that be alright?”

_“More than.”_

Rafael chokes on his next words.

_“Do you want me to start?”_

“I’ve never done this,” Rafael says again, like he did last time.

Sonny’s laugh is a huff. _“Okay.”_

 

 

The next time changes everything, again.

 

“What do you mean he’s not available?”

The representative on the other line sighs. “Unfortunately, Sonny has decided to pursue a different career path and will no longer be lending his services to this hotline.”

Rafael hangs up without another word. He sets the phone aside and pushes away the embarrassment that threatens to overwhelm him.

The last time—the sex… it had been good. It had been _great_ , especially when Sonny quietly, tentatively admitted he was touching himself. When Sonny’s hitched, breathless gasps echoed in Rafael’s ears. When Sonny moaned, _“Raf, Raf, Raf,”_ as he came.

It had been… eye-opening.

Rafael tips his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose. How could he be so _stupid_ to get attached to a hotline operator, honestly? Liv will never let him hear the end of this.

 

 

The fourth time changes everything. Again. _Good lord_.

 

Rafael recognizes that voice in an instant, and his blood runs cold. It’s been six months, and he’s mostly put Sonny out of his mind. He never even knew what the man looked like, he’d eventually put the obsession to bed. Mostly. Except for on lonely nights, when he’d recall Sonny’s voice, recall the words they’d shared.

He never expected to hear that voice again, cliché as it sounds.

And yet, here they are, in the pen. There he is, at the desk across from Rollins, chattering on happily.

“Oh, good, you’re here.” Liv takes him carefully by the elbow and steers Rafael into the precinct. It puts them both at the center of attention. “This is Carisi, he’s the new kid. Carisi, this is our ADA.”

Carisi—Sonny— _fuck_ —he stands and grins awkwardly at Rafael. “Hey, counselor.” He extends a hand.

Rafael takes it and barely keeps his voice even as he replies. “Rafael Barba.”

The recognition in the detective’s eyes is immediate. As is the way his lips fall open in a gracious little ‘o’ of surprise. “Oh, fuck.”

Rollins’ laughter cuts through the moment. “Carisi! What was that about?”

“Rumor has it you’re a law student, Carisi. Is that correct?”

Fin chimes in now. “I didn’t know that, really? You planning to be a hot shot lawyer, huh?” His words are kind and teasing and spark a grin on Sonny’s face. It’s an expression riddled with an undercurrent of uncertainty.

“That’s correct, Barba, Fordham.”

Rafael nods. “I need to speak with Olivia, but after, I have something I’d like to run by a like-mind. If you’ve got the time?”

Carisi nods eagerly. “Yeah, course, counselor.”

“Good.” He grins, and gets a smile in return—just as warm and bright and inviting as he imagined.


End file.
